


Coppelia's Coffin

by joisbishmyoga



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero knows death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coppelia's Coffin

Heero knows death.

Usually, it's quick: the crack of bone under his hands, recoil in his shoulder, copper-scented dirt under his nails, a hint of gunsmoke in his laundry. But he knows it when it comes creeping more slowly, too, and for a slow dance, death comes dressed much differently.

The safehouse on L3 is more of a safe room, a long-forgotten access cubby between a sewer line and a water main. Death here is mildew and rust in the crumbling foundation, the flash of twisted white papers exchanging hands outside the vent, the hollow murmurs drifting over the altar there.

Heero doesn't understand the latter. One enemy bug, and OZ would have proof of dozens of dissidents and lawbreakers. Why do they keep coming back to the same place? It's just concrete and plastic, made to look like wood and stone. There isn't even a priest, just a reverend who comes every Sunday, and a mannequin in faded robes hiding the vent.

_Just one wallet, please Lord, before the rent's due._

_I... I chose the food over the medicine, Lord... forgive me..._

_Can't rightly afford to send the boy away, can I? Watch over 'im for this old man, eh? Won't be long now... keep 'im outta OZ's hands, please Lord amen._

All Heero can see through the vent is their praying hands, rough fingers clasped between a gap in the mannequin's robes. Sometimes, there's also the touseled head of a small child, fists clenched in their parents' clothes, flat and hungry eyes staring into the distance.

_Soldiers took my son today._

He doesn't have a mission against the local base. It's of no strategic importance. He's still limping a bit from his last mission. Dr. J's trained all the sentimental nonsense out of him, anyway.

_Please, Lord, no soldiers tonight... I gotta heal up before I take another one..._

But then, who is he fighting this war for?

Heero sits up and finds his shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kopperia no Hitsugi (Coppelia's Coffin)
> 
> The flowing tears are completely withered  
> The loneliness that thirsts for blood  
> Death dances, bringing the scent  
> Of the soft hair of angels
> 
> In the town where the black sun doesn't set  
> Everyone is silent working as if magical
> 
> In the room enclosed by metal walls  
> I sleep as if dead until morning
> 
> I can't see you  
> I can't see with these eyes  
> The god that created us from pebbles
> 
> Coppelia's Coffin  
> People are dolls tired from dancing  
> Sheep on the altar  
> The mechanical dreams  
> Where are they headed?
> 
> Announcing predictions of the end of the world  
> At the doors of neighbors, soldiers are pounding
> 
> Thousands of fingers are woven and folded  
> As if they were wings, and only their prayers ascend 
> 
> I can't meet you  
> I can't meet here  
> The god that can save us
> 
> Coppelia's Coffin  
> The flowing tears are already dried  
> The loneliness that thirsts for blood  
> Death brings the scent  
> Of the soft hair of angels
> 
> Even so, I want to touch  
> Want to capture with these hands  
> The unique love that protects us
> 
> Coppelia's Heartbeat  
> To live is to know pain  
> With the shoes I cast off  
> Again I beat a path  
> And set out without doubt
> 
> Coppelia's Coffin  
> O light that awakes from darkness  
> Sheep on the altar  
> The dream paused by a screw  
> Where is it headed?


End file.
